


【吕归尘/沃德乐x陈乐云】蚀之月

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M, 替身, 略微混乱的肉体关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 辰月秘术下，陈乐云遇到了吕归尘。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 2





	【吕归尘/沃德乐x陈乐云】蚀之月

不对，不应该是这样的，陈乐云咬住嘴唇，感觉汗珠从额角一路滑落，然后被一支温暖的手拭去。在昏昏沉沉中的热意中，那个男人解救了他的自我折磨，像捻弄重瓣芙蓉般揉开他的嘴，指腹缓慢摩挲着陈乐云的齿尖，声音温柔而低沉，如果弄疼你的话————可以咬我。

但是陈乐云并没有用力。他依稀记得自己只不过多喝了几口，初时的甘美一滑落喉咙立刻变得辛辣，如烧刀子般直冲肺腑，让他一时间说不出话来，围坐在草原的篝火边，即使看不到，也能感觉出欢声笑语里热烘烘的焰力扑面而来，给他杯子的人像是被逗乐了，一把揽住他的肩膀，从他手中夺过酒杯，喧嚣里也能分辨出下一秒是入喉的动静。他紧紧靠着陈乐云，一边笑一边数落，只给你尝尝，怎么喝得这么莽，明天要头疼的！然而那声音里仿佛饱含着无限喜爱，陈乐云没有避开，也分不清脸颊上火辣辣的热意，是来自于火焰或是莫名欢欣。  
之后呢？之后发生了什么？陈乐云依稀记得自己被扶回了帐篷，有人收拾之后让他睡下，体贴地为他拉好被子，但是从灼热中睁开眼睛，却发现自己仿佛置身在某个空旷的场所，隐隐传来辽远风声，只有身前那一点温度，他茫然无措地抓住这个人手臂，并不粗壮，却能够感觉到柔韧而饱满的肌肉，那力道无法反抗，但是……我在哪里，陈乐云哀求地发问，这是什么玩笑吗？别这样，我……那个人托着他的下颚，止住了接下去的话，别担心，这只是月亮捣的鬼……也是我的错，他仿佛是在苦笑，叹息里溢出浓厚悲伤；  
我叫吕归尘，我会送你回去的。

陈乐云看不到，此刻万里苍穹中闪烁着一轮妖异月环，中心漆黑，如宿命之轮灿然高悬，却冰冷无比。他知道自己应该反抗，但也许是喝了酒的关系，他浑身软绵绵的，只能感觉出陌生情火从未如此炽烈地燃烧，而这个自称吕归尘的人好温柔，将脸埋进他的手心，眷念而缱绻地轻吻着，仿佛已经认识了陈乐云一千年、一万年，仿佛下一刻陈乐云就会化成飞灰，在他面前悄无声息地湮灭；还有他的声音……陈乐云难以自抑地发出呻吟，太熟悉了，热流在心中涌动，他分不清楚这是现实还是因为太过渴望而酝酿出的羞耻梦境。  
惯常的黑暗被某种异域芳香侵蚀，他用指尖辨认着身下之人，最外一层是皮裘，绒毛长顺，抚过他裸露的手腕，再下一层是类似于古装的长袍，质地紧板，表面蜿蜒着丝线复杂的纹路；他的头发又密又长，洒落在两人之中，蓬松而蜷曲，当中织进了冰冷的晶块，碰撞中晃出碎玉般的声音；再然后呢，陈乐云就读不出来，一团黑沉的温热，一具人形的绮梦，吕归尘的手伸进他的衣服，剥开外套和针织背心，滚烫掌根贴住脊骨末端的凹陷，契合得不可思议；他的脸凑近，不紧不慢地亲着陈乐云的眉骨，好像在逗一只猫咪，又全然掌控一切，呼出的热气吹拂着他的睫毛，口吻充满怜爱：你看不见，为什么？  
陈乐云分开腿坐在他身上，又不敢落实，强撑着的腿肚紧张得打颤，他在意乱情迷中艰难地寻找自己的理智，却又不堪清醒，生怕语声一重，便打碎了这场梦幻泡影；我之前生了病……他嗫嚅着回答，那带着潮意的嘴唇就很怜惜地吻过他的眼睛，你一定吃了很多苦吧，吕归尘柔声喟叹，真诚而又哀伤。  
如蝴蝶落翅般的奇异触感令陈乐云呜咽，他绝不应如此，在被关爱时只觉得欲望更盛，翘起的阴茎硬邦邦地戳着下面，陈乐云羞愧难当，挡住自己的脸孔试图起身，却被吕归尘揽住腰肢，力道节制又不容抗拒地把他拉了下来，不要紧的，吕归尘仿佛洞穿了他的所有念头，语调里甚至带了些安慰的笑意，你是个好孩子，他这样说着，手从腰间滑落，稳稳握住陈乐云下面那根，既轻柔又放肆地撸动着，掌心托住柱身，拇指在端头摩挲。陈乐云被他弄得再也支撑不住，软进他怀里，神魂颠倒中只觉得自己好像荒漠里的塑像，颤抖间簌簌落下尘埃。  
被抚弄到柔软囊袋时，陈乐云绷紧了早已麻痹的腰腿，从沉浮欲海里拔出一丝理智，等、等一下，他用力抓住吕归尘肩膀，挣扎着要逃脱，但吕归尘没有放过他，亲热地蹭了蹭他汗湿的碎发，随后却一口咬住陈乐云喉咙上的骨节，像雪豹扣杀猎物，沉声道；

————射出来，为我。

如利箭穿心而过，陈乐云灵魂一轻，释放的瞬间如同自万丈深渊中坠下，然而取代粉身碎骨的，却是一个温暖坚实的拥抱。

不知道过去了多久，陈乐云回过神来，吕归尘用某种黏稠的液体在他湿漉漉的脸颊上划下一道又一道复杂的印记。陈乐云还软在他身上，乖乖仰着脸任他动作，犹豫了好一会儿，才轻轻发问，我是在做梦吗？  
吕归尘像是微笑了起来，我希望这是个美梦，他这样说，指尖留恋地抚摸着陈乐云眼睛下那颗小小的痣；

烙印在他心上，一粒永生不灭的朱砂。

吕归尘有些恍惚地开口：无论你在哪里，无论你是否记得，我都希望你能过上美梦般的生活……虽然……

回去吧。

他话音刚落，黑影陨没，蟾宫大盛，转瞬之间，明亮月光重回北陆大地。

……

睁开眼睛的刹那，即使仍然是一片黑暗，陈乐云也本能地知道，他已经回到了熟悉的地方。隐隐有喧哗笑闹从冷风吹拂处传来，随后帘子下落，阻隔外界，只有熟悉的声音响起，起来干什么，沃德乐走进帐篷，撇嘴道，睡吧，还是半夜呢，刚才月食，这帮家伙都闹疯了。  
沃德乐解了皮袄，看陈乐云怔怔坐在炕上，不禁走近，随后皱起眉头，你怎么回事，他半跪在炕上，伸手去摸陈乐云额头；脸这么红，别是冻病了吧？  
他自忖一路上对陈乐云照顾得都很周到，甚至招了别人嘲笑，但陈乐云在他心里就是盏纸糊的漂亮灯笼，随随便便一捅就破，就算十二万分小心都不为过，眼下这人脸蛋确实摸着滚烫，沃德乐心想坏了，抽回手就想去找温度计，然而陈乐云却一把抓住了他。  
还来不及诧异，沃德乐就听到陈乐云混乱地开口，我没病……不，我病了，他雾蒙蒙的眼睛恳切地凝视着沃德乐的方向，下一秒，他就把沃德乐的手按在自己脖子上，然后一路向下，滚烫皮肤上满是热汗。他没法言明，这份渴望是如何烧灼得他浑身疼痛，所幸沃德乐明白了，他一直都比别人明白，僵硬地说：陈乐云你别开玩笑了————  
我没有开玩笑，陈乐云大声打断他，既焦躁又畏惧，但是那个有着沃德乐声音的男人的吻好像还留在他脸上，他想留住它，想要真正的它，想要原来该给他这个吻的人；于是心下一横，磕磕巴巴地开口：我、我对你……  
他还没有说完，忽然身体一空，竟然是被沃德乐用力压在了床头，动弹不得。沃德乐紧紧箍住他的手腕，好像狩猎的狼一样从喉咙深处发出狺狺；我本来还怕吓着你，他的音调都变了，但呼出的热气却是那么温柔，又一只蝴蝶，轻盈掠过陈乐云的睫毛；

你要自投罗网，就真的跑不掉了。

……

黎明时分，青阳大君才从摩罗觉窟里走出，神色平静，步履从容。心中惴惴却依然保持着姿仪的阿摩敕看到他递过来的碎裂陶罐时，表情才出现一丝裂缝。  
这个祭器，还加一份重礼，一起送到金阳那里去吧，大君吩咐他。  
阿摩敕一半同情，一半不赞同地表示，辰月秘术是很恶毒的，许下的愿望都会被他们的神明扭曲————现在您应该相信我和金阳了吧。  
我一直都很相信你们，大君低声道，只是……  
他远望着熹光下的草原，今年又是寒冬，天边阴沉沉地积压着铅灰云层，等雪落下来，千里俱成白茫。他想起金阳将彩绘陶罐递给他时，悲悯而又疏离地开口：

您大可一试，但，逝水难回，大君，梦该醒了。

【完】


End file.
